Switch
by emokidemokid
Summary: It was a normal day at Hogwarts, the golden trio were minding their own business, but when a Weasley prank goes wrong. What will they do in a muggle blind school IN CANADA?
1. Oops

ILYC4life - Hi! This is my first fic so please be nice. Well actually it was written by a couple of friends of mine I just gave them the idea. Seeing how I'm no good at writing stories so the co authors of this fic Pickle-c.o and Kayla-m.f were kind enough to write it for me. Anyway I hope u like it and that u will please review to tell us what u think of our insanity.

Pickle-c.o. - And when she says kind, she means board enough to write it for her.

Kayla-m.f. - Then work on you own stories.

Pickle-c.o. - You should talk.

ILYC4life - Ignore them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **

**Oops**

It was a cold, dark, night in a castle that only a selected group of special people could see. A handsome seventh year waited near a statue of a one-eyed old crone. He was tall and lanky, just like the rest of the Weasley boys, with bright ginger hair that you could spot a mile away. For some reason he seemed to be nervous, he paced back and forth in front of the statue as if waiting for something.

Without warning the statue's hump opened wide enough for someone to walk through, and someone did. It was another seventh year- the other boy could be his double- in fact the two were twins. To most people the two were identical – that included Mrs. Weasley – but if you looked very carefully at their eyes there was a difference, George's chocolate brown eyes held kindness and intelligence, while Fred's eyes were darker and mischievous.

"Do you have it," George Weasley whispered to his twin.

"Does Ron have flees?" Fred asked, holding up a small package.

"I thought we concluded that it was inconclusive after mum caught us trying to probe Ron in his sleep?" George asked.

"I still say he gots flees," Fred mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" A female screeched from down the hall.

The two Weasleys froze at the sound. They knew who the voice belonged to- it was their little sister Ginny. What was she doing though out of bed? It was way past curfew. Quickly they hid behind the one-eyed crone. A few seconds later Ginny and three fifth years came into view. Ginny's friends were the golden trio, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and The Harry Potter. They stopped right in front of where the twins were hiding.

"So this is the place?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Harry said, pulling out his wand.

"Well, well, well, isn't it a little late to be taking a stroll?" a sinister voice drawled.

_Oh no, _the twins thought, as Professor Snape, along with Professor McGonagall showed up, and boy did McGonagall look mad. As the Professors began to lecture the four about curfew, a brilliant idea formed inside of Fred's mind. With just a glance at George, he knew his brother was thinking the same thing. Silently, he reached inside the package and pulled out a dungbomb and threw it into the air. A giant green light flashed, blinding them for a moment. When they were able to see once more, they discovered the hall was empty.

* * *

In the province of Ontario, not too far from Toronto, there was a blind school. It was a cool September evening, and all was peaceful. Near a two story, stone building three girls sat on swings. All three looked to be about sixteen the one closest to the light- that shone from the building- had curly brown hair that went past her shoulders. A pair of oval glasses framed her brown eyes perfectly. Her baggy hoodie hiding her body's curves well. 

The girl next to her was the tallest out of the three, with the body that boys went wild for. Her blonde locks went past her shoulders as well, and with blue eyes, how could any man refuse her.

The last girl hid herself in the darkness. Unlike the first girl, her hoodie wasn't so baggy, in the hood though was a stuffed, orange, cat that she claimed to be her good luck charm. Her long dark brown hair wasn't loose like the others' but tied in a low ponytail. Also unlike her friends, her skin was brown instead of white. The three of them were very different but they shared the same love for books.

On a bench swing, just across the path sat one other girl waiting for someone to return. At first sight people may not see her with all her black clothing, but then they would notice a bunch of blonde hair floating in the air. Her brown eyes looked unfocused, for she couldn't see at all.

"So where's the retard, Africa?" A coloured boy with short black hair and brown eyes asked a mocking smirk on his face as he came towards the swings.

"I'm lookin' at 'im," the girl with the cat retorted.

"I mean your boyfriend, Africa!" he snapped.

"Tony's _not _my boyfriend… he dumped me for the slut you call Tina," she grumbled.

"Hey!" the girl on the bench swing yelled.

"So who's your next victim?" he teased.

"No one." She snapped. "I'm tired of being asked out and then dumped a few weeks later!"

"What, goin' after Kayla _again?_" he asked.

"Leave me outta this Courtney, and stop bothering Cassie, she did nothin' to you," the curly haired girl with the glasses ordered.

"That's right, you got that cyber boyfriend of yours," he laughed.

"Bobby is real!" all three girls yelled.

"I've seen him," the blonde said.

"You too Jess?" he said stunned.

"I have seen Bobby," Jessica argued.

"Did someone say my name?" A boy asked, he had light blue eyes that if you looked very closely were beginning to turn a white colour, he also possessed long brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail and swished back and forth across his back as he walking up the path.

To the girls he was a great and loving guy but to Courtney he appeared a demonic shadow as he looked up at the taller, older boy who towered above him.

"Bobby!" Kayla cried with joy as she tackled the man she loved.

As he embraced her, staring up at the tall newcomer Courtney asked, "You mean he's real?"

"Now you're gonna get it," Jessica laughed.

"Punch 'im to a pulp Bobby," Cassie cheered.

"Now what's this about you picking on my girl?" Bobby asked as he gently placed the girl back on her feet.

Before Courtney could answer a green light engulfed all six of them. When the light vanished so did they.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Fred Weasley whined. 

"Dumbledore's gonna kill us!" George exclaimed.

"McGonagall's gonna fry us and then eat us," Fred said.

"_If, _she gets back," George corrected with a grin.

"Yes, _if," _Fred grinned.

Just then another green light flashed and six kids appeared. Cassie and Kayla looked around them, they were in Hogwarts! Their minds began to race at the thought, but two boys still arguing distracted them. As Courtney was about to hit Bobby, they noticed Fred and George, well not them exactly, but their wands. Quickly, the girls snatched them up and yelled,

"_Pertrificus Totalus!" _

Courtney's arms and legs locked together in a full body binding spell as he fell to the ground. Hearing those words the other three newcomers realized where they were. Tina and Jessica began to jump up and down in excitement, while Bobby's mouth hung open in shock. The Weasley twins were also in shock, not because of where they were, but because of the two brunettes stealing their wands.

"Who are you two-"

"-and where can we get more?"

"I'm Kayla, and this is Cassie," she said, as Cassie waved shyly.

"Are you two sisters or somethin'?" Fred asked.

"No," Kayla laughed, "Just best friends."

Quietly, Cassie tapped Fred on the shoulder. Confused Fred looked down at her. She wouldn't look up, instead she kept her eyes on the ground as she handed him his wand. With a wave of his wand Courtney was able to move once more. The fifteen year old jumped to his feet and dusted off his clothes.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled, then walked back to her friends.

"Oh, looks like the mouse has found her next target, eh Tina?" Courtney commented sneering cockily at the girl dressed in black.

"Yeah, though I don't know why such a hot guy like him would go for someone as ugly as her," Tina replied and walking over to the twins she flirted, "For a couple of red heads you boys are sure hot why don't we leave this party to go find a nice quiet classroom or something?"

"Sorry for Tina's behaviour but she has this thing where she has to flirt with every guy she comes in contact with," Kayla apologized returning George's wand to him.

Looking down at his feet the other Weasley replied, "Don't worry there's plenty like that here-"

"-and thank Merlin those good for nothing Slytherins hate our guts."

"Well someone has to be the one to enjoy life seeing how the rest of you can't seem to get away from your books," Tina protested.

"Don't forget Tina, Kayla has a boyfriend," Jessica pointed out.

"I still question his reality I bet you just hired the guy to play the role of your fake boyfriend," Courtney argued.

"That's right we never had time to finish our lesson, I for one think you should pay for all that you've done to my woman," Bobby grinned.

Cassie quietly cheered, "Yeah Bobby, give him a good one."

"You do deserve it, you pompous bastard but I think it would be far more fun to mess with your mind first," wrapping his arms around Kayla the tall man said, "Love, how about we prove to him that what we have is for real?"

"Sure," she replied melting from his touch.

The two locked lips in a long passionate kiss forgetting the Weasley's presence as to them time stood still. Cassie and Jess could barely hold in their laughter from the expression of love as well as all the fluff, Courtney had fallen square on his ass out of pure shock and Tina looked about ready to puke.

Regaining himself enough to speak Courtney denied, "No you can't be with her she's a nerdy little bookworm, nobody's supposed to be with her."

"Well too bad, you arrogant fool but Kayla's mine and I love her with all my heart, through all eternity."

"I'm not trying to disturb your moment but how did we some normal kids get to Hogwarts?" Jessica wondered voicing her opinion in the silence that had come from the shock of the ones in the room.

* * *

Another green light flashed in the outdoor area of the swings and when it had finally faded away it revealed six strange people who stood there with shocked looks across all of their faces. There were four students and two adults, out of the students two were male and two were female, all six of the strangers were dressed in robes of black. 

One of the boys, a red head with tattered, poor looking clothes inquired in a nervous tone of voice, "Where are we, how did we get here?"

"Ronald, it looks like we're at some sort of school," a girl with brown bushy hair replied.

"Potter whatever you and your good for nothing friends are up to the lot of you are in deep trouble for bringing us to this muggle place," one of the adults scowled.

It was a tall, lean man with greasy black hair and cold dark eyes, his menacing looks were enough to send shivers down the bravest of spines.

"Harry didn't do this," a red headed girl who appeared much like the boy but was a year younger defended.

"Ginny's right, if Harry and the rest of us had done this why would we teleport ourselves over to this place as well?" The bushy haired girl added rather matter of factly.

"Miss Granger I will have none of your smart remarks at a time like this, 10 points from Gryffindor," the sour man scolded with a glare.

"Professor Snape young Hermione Granger has a point, at any rate we should put our disputes aside and use our energy on conjuring ourselves from this place and back to Hogwarts," the other adult, a woman with a pointed hat poised on brown hair sceptically said.

The woman also had a pair of round glasses that were perched neatly on her nose, all eyes turned to her but it was not the glasses or her face they were locked upon but an average sized stick that served the woman as a wand. She waved it in a circular motion and the eyes that stared went wide as nothing seemed to happen.

Even the boy who had been silent throughout the dispute was shocked at this and breaking his silence he had held for so long asked, "Professor McGonagall, what just happened."

This quiet boy was different from his friends, possessing jet black hair and emerald green eyes that lay half hidden beneath a pair of glasses. But what set him apart from the others was a lightning bolt shaped scar that was etched into the skin of his forehead. The boy was special and famous for this. He was Harry Potter, the sole survivor of Lord Voldemort who had attempted to murder the boy when he was just a baby.

"Nothing Mr Potter, I was going to conjure up a portkey for our return to the castle but my wand did nothing," the female professor replied.

"Maybe you should give it another try," the redhead named Ginny suggested.

"Good idea Miss Weasley," taking the girl up on her advice Professor McGonagall made a second gesture with her wand but as it had the first time nothing happened. McGonagall was frustrated and infuriated with the situation she cursed, "Damn it, why won't this bloody wand work? It's never acted up like this before."

"I wouldn't know Minerva but maybe there are people around here other than pathetic muggles that may know something about this place," Professor Snape answered with his trademark scowl.

With that the six wizards and witches entered the building to the right of them, not knowing what was in store, but for better or for worse they knew they'd have each other.

* * *

ILYC4life - I hope that you all found this as amusing as my friends and I did.

Kayla-m.f. - Don't forget to drop a review.

Pickle-c.o. - No, we weren't smoking or dirnking when we wrote this. Just a little sugar high.

ILYC4life - Just please review.


	2. Arrangements

Pickle-c.o. - Oops, we are very slow.

Kayla-m.f. - Well if someone wrote her part-

Pickle-c.o. - Look who's talking?

Kayla-m.f. - I was busy!

Pickle-c.o. - I was busy, uh-huh.

Emokidemokid - Shut up guys!

**

* * *

** **Chapter II:**

**Arrangements**

"I am thinking the exact thing, young lady," an old man said.

All eight turned around and stared up at the newcomer. Cassie looked up at the old man with awe she knew who this tall, wrinkled, long breaded, old man was. He was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like most of her friends, she had read countless books about this great wizard, but she had always thought it was just fiction, an elaborate fairy tale. Could this night get any weirder?

"Professor," the Weasley twins squeaked.

The headmaster looked at the twins with cool, sparkling blue eyes and said, "Mr. and Mr. Weasley, I think you've done enough damage for one night." As the twins were about to run off to their safe beds, Dumbledore held out his hand. "And leave those _interesting _dungbombs if you please."

Reluctantly, Fred handed Dumbledore the package that he had been hiding. Happily the Professor smiled at the backs of the two retreating Gryffindors. Once again he turned back to the six muggles as he tucked the package of dungbombs into his pocket.

"If you follow me," he ordered.

Silently, Tina took hold of Jessica's elbow, as Dumbledore led them to a statue. Naming a type of sweet, the statue began to turn to reveal a staircase that wound around, up to the headmaster's office. When the Canadians entered, they were overwhelmed as a phoenix swooped down and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. With a wave of his wand, six chairs appeared in front of his desk.

"Have a seat," he commanded. They sat. "Now it appears you six have had quite an adventure."

They nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid I haven't caught your names," he said politely, looking at Jessica.

"My name's Jessica Waterfall," she said.

"I'm Tina Rollings," she piped in, when Jessica tapped her on the shoulder.

"Courtney Johnson."

"Robert Brown, but most people call me Bobby."

"Michaela Woods."

Then there was silence, all eyes turned towards Cassie's direction, "Cassie," she mumbled.

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore asked.

"My name's Cassie Kealohiani," she said sweetly.

"Thank you, young sirs and misses. Now let's get down to business. I assume that you're not from around here."

"I wonder what gave you that impression," Cassie mumbled under her breath, receiving a smack over the head from Kayla.

"So I suppose the first logical question to ask is where you all came from."

"Canada sir," they said in unison.

"Ah… that's quite a long way," Dumbledore said. "By now I assume you are at a school like this for wizards and witches."

They shook their heads in response.

"North Americans," he sighed, "always cutting corners."

"Excuse me Professor, but I don't understand," Jessica said.

"Me neither," Courtney said.

"We're just lowly muggles," Kayla explained.

"Well as you can see, you are_ not _just muggles," Dumbledore said. "Only creatures with magical ability can see Hogwarts, you must know something about magic, seeing how you know the term muggles."

"It's in our books," Jessica explained.

"But we just figured that it came from someone's elaborate imagination," Bobby interjected.

"Well as you can see it's not," Dumbledore smiled. "This is beside the point, maybe some day I'll explain it to you. It appears that you'll be staying with us for a while, well until I discover what went wrong with these dungbombs." He held up the package. "For now, you attend classes, as if you were any other wizard or witch."

"Whoa, back up," Courtney interrupted. "Classes? Wizards? Witches? What the hell are you talking about? That's all make-believe."

"I thought we already went though this, you all have magical ability, so it's about time you were taught how to control it," Dumbledore explained again.

"Idiot," Cassie and Kayla mumbled.

"Shut up!" Courtney yelled.

"Oh, bite me," Kayla shot.

"I think I'll leave that to the giant," he grumbled.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain the teens attention once more. "As I was saying, you'll be attending classes, so evidently you'll need to be sorted and will need to obtain a wand. I can't do anything about the wands right now but I can sort you into your houses."

Elegantly, he rose from his seat and walked to a bookshelf. On the top shelf sat a tattered old wizard hat. Everyone except Courtney fidgeted with nervousness, knowing what was in store. Cassie and Kayla glanced at each other knowing very well that they were going to be separated.

"Now, as some of you might know, there are four houses here at Hogwarts, They are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. This is the sorting hat, he was created many years ago by the four founders of Hogwarts, it's his duty to sort newcomers into one of the four houses, by looking deep inside of you," Dumbledore explained. "Who would like to go first?"

No one moved.

"Alright, how about you Miss Waterfall?" he asked.

When the hat was placed on her head, it fell over her eyes. _"Hmm…" _the hat whispered in her ear, _"What a lovely, brilliant mind you have, a bit snooty, but quite a kind heart." __I'm not snooty, _she thought. _"I said just a bit." _

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled out.

"You don't need to shout," Dumbledore said.

"Sorry."

"Next," Dumbledore ordered, placing the hat on Tina's head.

_Oh just put me in Slytherin, _Tina silently commanded. _"Touchy," _the hat grumbled.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"That was fast," Kayla mumbled.

"Stuff it Woods," Tina snapped.

"Courtney, it's your turn," Dumbledore said. "Are you ready?"

"Can't I just go home?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not at the moment," he sighed, placing the hat over the boy's head.

_"How many of you are there?" _the hat demanded. _Too many, _Courtney thought. _I wish Brandon was here. "Hmm… you don't seem all that bad." Oh shove it up your ass and just pick a house already. "Maybe I'm wrong."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Next it was Bobby's turn. "_Hmm... It appears I am given a challenge with you, very cunning, a good mind, and brave also. What should I do with you?" Whichever house you choose just don't put me with anyone who would harm my sweet princess. "Ah very loyal to those you care about you seem. Yes, I know just where to put you now."_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"At least it's not Slytherin, oh Lord of Fluff," Cassie mumbled.

"That's me," Bobby grinned.

"Your turn Miss Woods," Dumbledore said sweetly.

With a sigh, Kayla let the headmaster place the hat over her head, engulfing her in darkness. _"Interesting… very interesting, you seem to be a bright child." Am, not! "Brave too, to speak your mind. I also see great loyalty. But where to put you, where to put you…."_

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Shame, it wasn't Hufflepuff," Cassie whispered.

"Yeah," Kayla agreed.

Without warning, Dumbledore placed the sorting hat over Cassie's head. For a second she forgot where she was and was about to rip the hat off when he whispered, _"I'm not that frightening am I?" Oops. "Now let me see, loyalty yes, hard worker… hmm… not bad mind as well. Very shy aren't you?" That's the understatement of the century. "I think you'll excel in…"_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Excellent, excellent, now that you're all sorted, I suppose I need to know your ages, so I can place you in the right year," Dumbledore said, putting the sorting hat back on its shelf.

"Won't we all be first years?" Kayla asked.

"Merlin no, that would be very odd to have you all with the first years. No, you'll be placed in your proper years, but your first week or so you'll be taking lessons with me, and then whoever is old enough shall take their OWLs. Now your ages please," he said.

"I'm sixteen, so are Cassie, Tina, and Jessica," Kayla butted in. "Courtney's fifteen, and Bobby's seventeen."

"So you young ladies will be placed with the sixth years, while Courtney is a fifth year, and Bobby is a seventh year. Merlin you have a lot of catching up to do."

"Professor, if you're real, does that mean Harry Potter is too?" Cassie questioned.

"As a matter of fact, you six switched places with him, and his friends, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and his little sister Ginny, along with two of my professors, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall."

"Yeah, no Pointy Nose!" Kayla and Cassie cheered.

"Pointy Nose?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh never mind," Kayla murmured, going a little pink.

"Is it bed time yet?" Tina yawned.

"Heavens to Merlin, you must be tired," Dumbledore exclaimed. "The Prefects should be here soon."

As soon as he finished his sentence, a knock sounded at the door. Three teens entered the room, each wearing a golden badge with the letter P engraved onto it. Two of them were girls, sporting either the colours of Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. The third newcomer was a Slytherin all knew very well who he was, his ice blue eyes and grease blonde hair gave him away as Draco Malfoy.

"You called for us professor," the Ravenclaw girl said.

"Right on time Miss Patil," Dumbledore said. "These are transfer students from overseas they will be staying for a while. They have been sorted Miss Woods and Miss Waterfall are sixth years in your house. I would appreciate it if you led them to their rooms. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Johnson and Miss Rollings will be with you. And Miss Abbot, Miss Kealohiani and Mr. Brown are in your house."

"Yes, professor," the Prefects chorused.

"Their trunks are already there, and they are to report to my office before breakfast," he instructed.

"Yes sir," the Prefects said. "Follow us."

So the Canadians followed the Prefects down the stairs and into the halls. Right now they didn't care where they were, exhaustion had caught up with them and they were ready to pass out on the floor if necessary. When they parted, it was an odd feeling, knowing that the next day they would wake up and be somewhere they only thought belonged in books and dreams.

* * *

The building though old from the outside it had appeared, looked inviting enough. As they entered the six witches and wizards stared down a long hallway that stretched the length of the strange building with doors to different rooms leading off of it. At the front of the building and to the immediate right of the group stood an open door, the room containing an older balding man who rummaged around as he searched for something. 

Taking on her role as leader of the group McGonagall asked, "Excuse me sir, but maybe you can give us some information regarding this place?"

"I'd like to help but right now I have a goalball game to supervise," the man replied as he retrieved a large ball that jingled with the sound of a bell inside of it.

Professor Snape merely glared at the muggle, "Just direct us towards whoever is in charge of this place."

"That would be myself, Mr. Mic Ferris," then with a closer look at the newcomers Ferris apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry you must be the new co-ops here to help with the game. Excuse my rudeness but I've just been under a lot of stress lately, on our way over to the gymnasium I would be happy to answer whatever questions you and these trial students have about our school."

Not wanting to be late Ferris bustled the six back out the doors they had entered only moments ago. With a shrug the Professors along with the students decided to follow this odd muggle man. Back out in the evening air the seven of them crossed the path into a larger building through a pair of automatic double doors, making their way through the other building.

"You mentioned that this was a school, what school is this might I ask?" McGonagall wondered, hoping that they could get their bearings on what kind of place they had been thrown into.

"W. Ross Macdonald School for the blind and visually impaired, this is a residential school where the students stay overnight and participate in activities like the sport of goalball. You will see what goalball is like once we reach the gym, though what you see may surprise you."

They trekked through the school building until they landed themselves at an intersection. Though they could've decided to turn off their guide continued to lead them straight into a room that stood before them with two sets of double doors. The adults continued to talk as the young wizards and witches made their own impression of the place, Harry was becoming more board by the second after living with the Dursleys he despised the muggle world. Though his two Weasley friends were taken aback by the sheer awe of it, having never actually witnessed a truly muggle place before, while Hermione with her bookish ways chattered on wanting to figure out everything she possibly could about the school they were in.

Within the gym there were loads of kids either just goofing off or squaring off against each other and shooting basketballs into hoops.

Blowing a whistle that hung around his neck Ferris called, "Sorry that I'm a little late, hopefully you've all got your equipment on and are ready to play. Now we have some guests from Mohawk College who are going to be helping us out as well as some new trial students who are going to watch to see how goalball is played."

The group of six was directed to a set of bleachers that stood against the wall of the gym, the man leaving them there as he went to get everything under control. A girl who was helping set up stole a glance back at the bleachers- she looked to be about fifteen and wore strange mismatching socks. Her hair was red, tied back away from her face and her black eyes stared as she pulled out the ball with the bell inside it.

Recognizing the group her eyes grew wide in shock as she screamed, "Oh my God, it's Daniel Radcliffe!"

She ran over to the newcomers the remainder of the gym's population following suit, crowding around Harry and his friends asking non stop questions.

"You must have me mistaken with someone else, my name's Harry not Daniel," Harry replied dumbfounded by the swarm.

"You mean Harry Potter, I can't believe it's real, I always thought it was J.K. Rowling's imagine. I'm Stephannie, you're so amazing Harry, I love you so much," the redhead, Stephannie rambled on.

_Great just what I need, another fan club and here I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with it here in the muggle world, _Harry thought forlornly as he and his friends drowned in the crowd about them.

Ferris blew another note on his whistle, "That's enough fooling around there's a game to play."

"Sorry, I have to go ref the game but I'll be back as soon as I can. Oh and if you're gonna watch make sure to be really quiet or else the players won't be able to tell where the ball is," the preppy redhead informed as she bounced off into the centre of the gym.

To Harry it seemed like a normal gym, mostly but quickly he noticed that there was tape that seemed to outline the court. There were three people on each side, one in the middle about seven feet from the boundary line and two on either side of the person in the centre. The odd thing about these players was that they were blindfolded, sporting hockey pants as well as knee and elbow pads.

"Alright today's game is between the Red Hot Flames and Team Stoners," Mr Ferris announced. "I have a number between one and five, Aaron?"

"Two," the centerman to the right called.

"Dylan?" Mr Ferris called.

"What's the point, it's always two," the other centerman grumbled.

"Pardon me?"

"Three," he shouted.

"The number was two. Do you wish to shoot or to receive Team Stoners?"

"Shoot!"

"Alright, Centre," he said tossing what looked like a basketball to the boy called Aaron, "Quiet please, PLAY!"

Aaron quickly picked up the ball, took three steps back and then charged forward. The arm that held the ball swung back as if he was bowling and just as quickly swung forward. When he released the ball bells began to jingle from inside of it.

The ball raced down the court, even though the Red Hot Flames were blindfolded their heads turned to face the ball as it drew near. Just before it slid past the other teams centre, Dylan, he lay down and stopped the ball with his body.

"Tony," he called.

"Here," a boy to his right answered.

Dylan turned forty five degrees to his right and threw the ball to the ground. It rolled to Tony's feet as he quickly shot it back down to the other end of the court.

The game continued on like this for some time though Harry and his friends were unsure of just how long it was. Occasionally someone scored when they were able to find an opening in the other team's defence. The lead didn't last long, soon after there would just be another goal to tie the game back up again.

Eventually the whistle blew again and Ferris bellowed, "That ends the game Red Hot Flames win by a score of nine to eight. Each team meet at the centre of the gym to shake hands."

After the game, the group from the Wizarding world made their way back to the building that was the residence but this time the students had accumulated a fan club, trailing behind them. By the time, they made it back to the other building Harry and the others wanted to keel over from the ringing in their ears.

* * *

Once inside they were led into a lounge type room with a couch, some chairs and a TV, the group making themselves at home in the welcoming room. 

"Now you just wait here while I see what accommodations can be made and which rooms we have available," Ferris instructed leaving the group to wait alone.

As they waited with his trademark scowl Snape grumbled, "First we have to put up with muggles and now we have to suffer with blind brats as well."

"Severus, we are just going to have to make do while we're stranded here until we can figure out how to return to Hogwarts," McGonagall scolded.

"You know Professor, not all muggles are bad and some even have magical properties," Hermione piped up.

"I didn't ask for any input from you Miss Granger so keep your nosy little bookishness out of this. Five points from Gryffindor."

"But Snape… we're not even at school, why do you have to keep taking points from us?" Ron Weasley whined.

"Because I can, five more points from Gryffindor for questioning my authority."

"One of these days that big ol' pointy nose of his is going to fall right off of his face," Ginny commented under her breath winning a series of snickers from her fellow students.

Cutting the conversation short Mr. Ferris returned with a pair of adults, who seemed to be fairly young,

"So tell me again who are you?" Ferris demanded.

"We're the new co-ops from Mohawk College," one of the newcomers replied.

The man was confused, "If you're the co-ops then who are these two?"

The co-ops shrugged as Ferris glared at Snape and McGonagall, "If you're not co-ops or teachers then you must leave, you have no business in this school."

"I'll gladly leave, better than being stuck with some dirty, blind muggles," Snape replied with distaste and left from the building that was beneath him.

With a sigh, Professor McGonagall followed the impossible man, hoping to find another way to keep an eye on the young witches and wizards.

"Well now that's been taken care of I'd better show you all to your rooms, the girl's floor is upstairs while the boy's sleep here on the main floor," Ferris announced leading them upstairs to where Hermione and Ginny would stay.

The man conversed with some other staff members that they encountered in the hallway and then continued a ways, stopping as Ferris knocked at the door of a room. There was a shout from within until the door opened to reveal an average girl with straight blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Ferris, I swear whatever you think I did I didn't do it this time," the girl protested.

"You're not in trouble Maggie. I just came to introduce you to your new roommate, Miss…" He paused struggling to find the girl's name.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione supplied.

"Ah yes, thank you. I'll leave you two to get to know each other."

The remaining three students encountered similar situations as they were sent to different rooms and introduced to their new roommates. Ginny was next to be paired, sharing a room with a short quiet girl that possessed blonde hair and glasses, named Brooke. Returning to the main floor Ron was paired with a tall boy named Stephen Lovely, and after his friends had gone Harry was finally set up with a boy called Brandon Shafonie. The group of friends who had come from Hogwarts, now separated though they were knew that somehow, they would manage to get through whatever adventures tomorrow would bring as- in their separate rooms- one by one, they passed into slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Jessica woke in a room she had never seen before…. Wait, now she remembered her and the others had somehow teleported to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Ravenclaw. In the bed next to her lay Kayla, still asleep. Gently, she tried to shake her awake, but she still continued to snore. _How does Cassie do this? _She wondered, _Oh yeah. _With all her strength she lifted up the brunette's mattress and watched her tumble onto the floor. 

"Owe, Cass!" she yelled.

"I'm Jess," Jessica protested.

"Oh yeah," she mumbled.

"Come on get dressed," Jessica ordered.

"Ain't it good enough that I'm awake?" Kayla complained.

"No, not really, remember we have to meet Dumbledore before breakfast."

"But I'm too tired I wanna sleep," she exclaimed, rolling over in the comfort of her bed.

"C'mon get dressed," she suggested, throwing a uniform from one of the trunks that was given to them the night before. Most likely the house elves brought them up, from storage.

"Fine," she mumbled getting up mumbling, "You're worse than Cassie," under her breath.

* * *

"Man I'm hungry," Cassie mumbled. 

"Bottomless pit," Kayla murmured, sitting next to her.

Four out of the six Canadians sat once again in front of the Headmaster's desk. Tina and Courtney were late. _Just like practice, _Cassie thought, recalling their wrestling practices. Professor Dumbledore was late as well. It was odd, the four knew that the Professor usually was on time, but here he was late. Just then the missing two teens entered the room.

"About time," Bobby said.

"Oh shove it," Courtney snapped.

"What too early for you?" Cassie teased.

"Ducked."

Before an argument could break out between the classmates the Headmaster entered. Next to him, was another old man. In his hands he carried a giant box that looked to be too big and heavy for him. However, the old man seemed like he wasn't having any trouble, in fact it looked like he could have thrown it across the room like a tennis ball.

"Morning kids, I hope you all had an excellent sleep," Dumbledore said. All nodded. "This is my friend Mr. Ollivanders, he will be giving you your wands."

At the word wand all forgot about their drossiness and sat up straight.

"Hello kiddos," Mr. Ollivanders said, "Now this may take a while, because you can't choose the wand-"

"The wand chooses the person," Kayla, Cassie, Jessica, Tina and Bobby chorused.

"I see you've heard this before." All six nodded. "Then let's get started. To make my life easier would you just take a wand out of the box, if you please? When you find one, bring it over to my right and give it a wave."

Quickly, they stood up and began to dig inside the box. It was pure chaos, with six teens waving random wands. Glasses were breaking and books were flying off the shelves. The first to find their wand was Courtney, 9 ½in., birch, wand with a dragon heartstring in it. Next was Jessica, a 10 in. birch wand with unicorn hair. Nothing happened for the next half hour, but finally Tina found her wand, a 7 in. pine, also with dragon heartstring. Half were done while the other half continued to search. Coincidently Cassie and Kayla found their wands at the same time, both were 11 ½ in. long, and both contained a phoenix feather, the only difference between the wands were that, Cassie's was made out of mahogany, while Kayla's was made out of oak.

All the while Bobby was having a great deal of trouble finding his wand. Wand after wand rejected him and he could feel his frustration boiling over. Finally there was only one wand left. _This better work or Courtney better run before he finds himself as a punching bag, _he thought. As he waved it he thought _Lumos. _From the end of the wand a light illuminated.

"You're a very lucky young man Mr. Brown, that there, is a 13 inch, oak wand with werewolf hair," Mr. Ollivanders said. "Now that you are all equipped, I shall take my leave."

"Well I do simply adore wolves, especially this little pup," Bobby exclaimed pulling Kayla onto his lap and messing with her ears.

"Bobby, stop that," she whined in protest.

"No love, you and your pointy ears are mine," he grinned evilly.

"Oooh… ears," Cassie commented and joined in the fun.

"You two are so evil they should've put you in Slytherin."

"Now I'm sure you don't want to be kept from your morning meal, so run along," Dumbledore broke in with a wink in his twinkling eyes.

Knowing that they were dismissed for the time being the six left the wizard's office making for the Great Hall. They were both anxious and excited of how their first day at Hogwarts would turn out.

* * *

Pickle-c.o. - Goalball is a real sport so : P.

Kayla-m.f. -: Yeah what she said.

Emokidemokid - R&R Please.


	3. Good Morning Sunshine

Emokidemokid - whoops, um... can you guys say late update?

Pickle-c.o. - Oh so we got a bit sidetracked big deal at least we updated.

Kayla-m.f. - Like anyone reads it expect for the Lord of Fluff.

Pickle-c.o. - Oh well. :D Good work everybody.

Kayla-m.f. - By everybody you mean me right? I did most of the work.

Pickle-c.o. - Well you should have told me you were working on it, _and _I did comtribute to this chapter!

Emokidemokid - Once again Ignore them, they'll go on like that for hours.

**

* * *

****Chapter III:**

**Good Morning Sunshine**

Harry Potter awoke the next morning to find a stranger standing in his room. _Where am I? This isn't Gryffindor Tower_, the boy with the lightning shaped scar thought as it took him a couple minutes to remember the events of the day before.

Brushing the sleep from his eyes Harry reached over for his classes on the nightstand next to his bed. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before- being in a new place and all- and his roommate, Brandon seemed like he wanted to joke around all night. With his glasses maximizing his vision he groggily stared more closely at the stranger before him.

It was a woman, he knew that much. She had brown hair kept out of her face with a pair of sunglasses. She was short and petite for someone that looked to be in their thirties, even though she was small she seemed to hold this air of authority. This woman was new to the building for Harry was sure that he hadn't noticed her the day before.

"Get up boys. It is 7:30, time to get ready for school!" the staff emphasising that the night of slumber was over.

And that was all she turned and strolled out the room, moving on off to awaken the next pair from the enticing world of dreams.

Rolling out of bed Harry started to get dressed. He had decided to go see whether or not Ron was up yet. If he wasn't then his best friend would receive a rude awakening, one worthy of the Marauders he was descended from. _It will be good to see the others. It's so bloody strange being separated from everyone for so long, _the Boy Who Lived thought as he departed through the door.

As he was leaving Brandon began to stir but Harry decided to leave him alone to get up on his own accord. He was anxious to see Ron and the others and was ready to criticize the redhead for his laziness when he caught him oversleeping.

Harry was beaten by the staff. By the time he got to Ron's room his friend's roommate was already up and moving. Although the lanky blonde was awake the redheaded Weasley was still snoring. Luckily for Harry he had been unfazed by the poking and prodding of the woman waking everybody up.

"Ron, there's a whole bunch of spiders crawling around your bed," Harry lied giving the Weasley a good kick to startle him awake.

"AHHH Spiders, I don't wanna be eaten by big scary spiders!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped out from under the covers.

Harry snickered, "Morning Ron, good to see you finally up."

"Blimey Harry! I'm going to kill you, there weren't really any spiders were there?"

"Nope but it was bloody well funny to watch you squirm. Anyway we're supposed to get ready for school I don't know exactly what a Muggle school is like but you better hurry and get dressed," Harry advised.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going," Ron sluggishly replied as he got up, a murderous attempt to pummel his best friend for the torture he had instilled.

"Well I'll leave you and your roommate to get acquainted. See you in the kitchen whenever you manage to make it down there," Harry added as he left Ron alone, headed off to find which way was the kitchen.

As he made his way down the long hall that was the guys' floor of the residence Harry met up with his roommate. Brandon had finished getting ready, wearing a dark coloured t-shirt with a smart alicky remark and jeans. There was also a ball cap sitting on his messy head of dark hair.

"Uh hey, do you know where we go to eat?" Harry asked for directions not sure of which way to go.

"Yeah sure just keep walking into doors and you'd find it eventually. Though I suppose I get to be stuck with the job of showing you around seeing how Ferris just loves to punish me so much. If you want my opinion, just throw a pie or something in your face and breakfast is all ready on a silver platter," Brandon responded in one of his snide comments.

"Uh thanks, I think," Harry replied as he was shown to the kitchen that was about a third of the way down the hall.

Once in the kitchen the magical boy put a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster and waited for the food to be ready. Having lived at the Dursley's for most of his life he was pretty used to making his own food. Grabbing the jelly it spread it across the toast when it had popped out and sat down at a vacant seat ready to dig in. Just as he began to bite into the fresh piece of toast Ron burst into the room.

"FOOD!" He cried, now that he was actually awake Ron's gluttonous stomach was ready for its fuel and it took a lot of food to keep the hungry redhead going.

Plopping himself down next to his best friend he grabbed a piece of the toast and scoffed it down in record speed. Harry having a feeling that something like this might happen he had made enough toast for the both of them. Though he would still scold his friend and teach him that everything wasn't just handed down here like it was in their world.

"For one Ron that's my toast. Second you need to learn how to do stuff like cooking for yourself. Everything just isn't done here by magic' this _is _the muggle world after all. You have to do everything yourself."

With his face full of toast Ron mumbled, "What me ungry and don't know how t' cook good as you."

"Ron chew and swallow your food before you talk, and neither me nor Mrs. Weasley are going to be around to feed you all the time."

"Oh well," he shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyways, 'cause when wwe get out of here I'll be able use magic again."

He just ignored Ron at that point; it was a little early to be hearing his friend's talk of laziness. After he had taken the meal's dishes to be washed he left to find someone who could explain what would happen next. He returned to his new room where he found Brandon talking to the boy who was Ron's roommate.

It appeared that they had been talking about Ron and him but then they quickly turned as he walked in and the other boy wondered, "Hey, your friends with that new kid I have for a roommate, right?"

"Yeah I'm Harry," he replied extending his hand.

"You can call me Stephen. It seems like you could fit in here with having problems with your sight and all but what's with the other kid's who were with you. I mean this _is _a blind school so what are they doing here?"

"Well um… we just kinda ended up here. We're exchange students and seeing how we don't have anywhere really to go at the moment we were allowed to stay here," Harry replied uneasily.

There was a cry from the hall as a guy who had been passing by called, "I know that voice, it's Harry Potter!"

Harry groaned as another male entered into the room. He was bigger than the other boys and had dark hair, his eyes were unmoving as it seemed that he was completely blind.

"This is John Abreau I guess he already knows you," Stephen introduced he looked confused but must have guessed they'd met each other the night before.

"Come on Steve everyone knows Harry Potter that story's awesome," Brandon commented.

"You actually read that book Shafoni?" Stephen smirked stunned with the idea.

"No but you'd have to admit the movie's are pretty good," he replied jabbing Stephen to try and get him to shut up at the idea.

"Yeah, it's great how him and his friend's keep managing to beat Voldemort time and time again," the newcomer, John, added.

Harry just stood in there, blinking. He was complete shock and utter confusion that these Muggle kids could know about him and Voldemort. He had no clue what these books were they were talking about and just continued to stare in blatent disbelief as their chattering went on.

"Oh yeah, how much you wanna bet that Granger chick is hot, John?" Brandon went on staring off in the distance; his sick mind grovelling at the thought.

As Harry stood there, still staring Ron stormed into the room.

"I don't know how you found about us or the Wizarding World but how dare you talk about our friends like that! If Mione were down here I bet she'd give you lot a good flogging or two for blasphemy like that," the redhead growled breaking up the conversation.

"You mean she's actually real and that she's here?" John asked, Brandon was still slobbering over whatever was going on in his thick skull.

"Of course she is and if her or my sister found out what you were saying they'd teach you a lesson you wouldn't soon forget."

"Nice, Ginny's here! Man, now we got two cute new girls to enjoy at our school," Brandon commented enjoying himself as he seemed to be in utter bliss.

"That's it, you're dead for talking about my sister and one of my best friend's like that," Ron roared as he made a move to punch the other boy.

"Come on Ron, let's just go. I know you're mad and I don't like them talking like that either but there'll be plenty of time to settle this later. It's our first day and I for one want to see the girls," Harry stated using his calm to hold Ron back as he was startled back into reality by his friend's rage.

"Fine but this isn't over," Ron glared taking Harry's advice.

The two wizards made their way out of the building as they headed towards the school with a bunch of other kids from the residence. After the recent dispute Harry was even more eager to find the rest of his friends in hopes that Ron would calm down by the time they met back up with the other guys. He wanted to start off on a good foot this time, it was their first day and he didn't feel like getting into the usual trouble that he and the others usually partook in. Harry was going to get through the day at least and he wouldn't let Ron's mood bring him down.

* * *

The six newly realized witches and wizards set off in search of the Great Hall. It ended up taking them much longer than they'd expected. Boy, were they wrong.

"This will be a breeze to find. We all know the books," Tina cockily blurt out.

"I don't. I think this is all a load of bullshit," came Courtney's unpleasant whine.

"Like we care what you think Johnson," Kayla jabbed, "This place is so wonderful and magical. I can still hardly believe that I'm actually here."

The other's agreed staring in awe and wonder at the magical castle around them. Sidetracked by their gawking in their own little world's they'd forgotten what it was exactly they were doing there. Or they hadn't been paying attention, either way.

That is until Cassie piped up, "Mmm, I smell food!"

Jess's tummy growled as she gave a whiff, "You're right. But where's it coming from."

"Obviously the Great Hall and if you all had brains to use we could have been following our noses all the way there by now," Cassie replied.

"I have a brain, full of fluffy goodness-" Bobby began.

"Sure Halfy. Maybe there might be a little something in there. But _she's _just got a head full of hot air," Cassie snidely shot back. Her finger pointed at Kayla as she said it.

"HEY!" Kayla interjected at her friend's jab. "I didn't do anything!"

The two best friend's then began to argue over each other's brain power. A few minutes later Courtney continued to grumble.

"OK! You're both stupid. Now can we just get to this Hall thing or whatever already? I'm hungry!"

"It's called the Great Hall dumb ass think of it as the dinning room," Cassie sneered at her schoolmate's stupidity.

Following the smell of food they eventually found the Great Hall. Where they saw platters of food was lain out, strewn across five gigantic tables. They were set up one for each of the four houses and a fifth for the teacher's and as they saw the number of students packed in the room they knew that they'd all be separated again. f course the Canadians who had been sorted into Syltherin didn't really care about leaving the group. Courtney just took Tina's hand and walked over to the table with kids clothed in green and silver. The other four students weren't really too keen on the idea.

"Man I don't want to sit in Ravenclaw. There's nobody interesting over there," Kayla moaned.

"Like Hufflepuff is any better Kayl? The only good thing is I won't have to worry about anybody bugging me," Cassie replied curtly.

To try and lighten the mood, Jessica offered, "Oh come on it won't be that bad. It's just breakfast- that you usually sleep through anyway- and then we're all back for lessons with Dumbledore."

"Yeah I suppose," she sighed as Jess led her off to the Ravenclaw table.

Cassie was just as happy as her friend about being separated. Though she understood there was nothing they could do she sat there huddled close to herself. Her arms were wrapped around her legs that were drawn up on the chair, close to her chest with her chin resting on her knees. Even with Bobby there it wasn't the same and Cassie and her shy self didn't want to have any contact with anyone.

Her friend's boyfriend must have noticed this seeing how he didn't bother her and the time just slithered along. Cassie tried to eat but being thrown into an environment full of strangers she had lost her appetite. It was Hogwarts yet she knew none of the Hufflepuffs and she felt so alone and sad that she had lost the will to eat.

It seemed to the brunette a long wait but eventually they were allowed to leave. And it wasn't before too long that the six were off once again. They were off to get lost while finding Dumbledore's office again.

"So what kind of magic do you think we're going to get to learn first?" Jessica wondered aloud in hopes of breaking the impending tension.

Cassie and Kayla simultaneously shrugged. The two girls were still worrying about what they would do without each other. They did not want to deal with being apart in different houses after being together for so long.

"Who cares what that crackpot, old, fool decides to teach us," Courtney snorted, "It's all just a bunch of nonsense anyway. I don't believe a word of it."

"That's not true," Tina and Jessica countered.

"Dumbledore knows what he's doing though Voldemort is so much better," the Slytherin girl finished.

"Yeah right Voldemort's evil. He wants to conquer the world and get rid of all muggles. He'd probably even kill you Tina if he was given the chance," Jessica retorted.

"It's true, we're all muggle born here," Bobby stated.

"I could make him love me," Tina said dreamily.

The group of six found their way back after a while but Cassie and Kayla still hadn't spoken a word since entering the Great Hall. It was obvious to tell that the old wizard knew something was up as Dumbledore directed his twinkling smile in their direction with a sparkle of his sparkling blue eyes.

"I hope you have all eaten your fill and are ready to begin the day's lessons," Dumbledore smiled.

Bobby was the one to reply, "I think we're all as ready as we're going to be. I know I am eager to learn what magic I can and I hope the others are too though I cannot speak for all of us."

"That is good to hear. I think it best if the first thing for you to learn is some simple Charms. One of the most basic of these charms that will assist you is Wingardium Leviosa." Dumbledore instructed.

With a flowing swish of his wand six feathers were provided for as Dumbledore pointed out were provided for that morning's lesson.

"Now to perform this levitating charm first you pick up your wands and utter the incantation. When you speak Wingardium Leviosa the motion you use with your wands is a swish and flick," Dumbledore instructed.

They all withdrew their wands to perform the task of casting the spell. The girls and Bobby were enjoying themselves as Courtney tried and tried to make the feather float. From reading the books of J.K Rowling they knew exactly how to make objects levitate. They found Courtney's unsuccessful attempts to be very amusing.

After about an hour of his pathetic attempts and once Cassie had controlled her case of the giggles she spoke up in a quiet tone. "Stop Court, you're going to poke someone's eye out like that."

"Yeah it's Levi-oh-sa not Levi-o-saw," Kayla added.

"Sure if you're so smart then let's see you do it."

The two girls grinned and withdrew their wands then with a swish and a flick they chanted, "Wingardium Levi-oh-sa!"

The Slytherin boy scowled in sore defeat. He hated the fact that a couple of bookworms had beat him at something. It especially got him riled up when it was Africa and her little, lesbian, bookish, roommate.

"Well done Miss Kealohilani, Miss Woods. That was perfect execution of the charm, now the rest of you can follow the example these two have set and practice the charm."

* * *

Hermione was eager to start classes in this whole new environment as she met up with Ginny. The girls had been shown how to find their way by their new roommates. It seemed that each classroom had labels on the strip of wall by the door telling what the class was and its teacher. Hermione sat in her chair anxiously waiting in anticipation ready to experience what learning at a blind school would be like.

Ginny sat next to her as they waited for everyone else to join them seeing how with the girls' anxiousness they had arrived rather early. Even though the redheaded girl was a year younger than the golden trio all four of them had ended up in the same grade. Just because they were new to the school they had all been put into grade nine and this made Hermione extremely angry.

Noticing the brunette's distress the youngest Weasley smiled, "I know your upset but you've got to stop worrying Hermione."

"Easy for you to say, I'm so much smarter than the rest of you. Besides I probably know all of this stuff anyway," she brooded.

"Hey at least we all get hang out together in the same class. Come on it'll be fun," Ginny beamed.

"Oh yes and I'll have to do all of Harry and Ronald's homework for them."

"So you always do that anyway. Just cheer up, this might not be so bad," the redhead remarked.

"Fine I won't say another word but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Hermione grumbled and that was the end of it.

The bell rang soon after and was followed by the morning announcements as the kids who were part of the small class trickled in. There were six of them who entered but Harry and Ron were not part of the group.

_I bet those two have gotten lost again or maybe Ron was too busy stuffing himself to hear the bell, _the bushy haired girl pondered as a voice over the speaker system droned on.

There was something about an upcoming dance in a week but seeing how Hermione was hoping to conjure some way back home before then she decided that it didn't really concern her. After the announcements the teacher entered the classroom. It was a female with black hair and a fake smile instructing, "you better listen and do it my way or else." Somehow this woman reminded the girls uncannily of Professor Umbridge- the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher who had been newly appointed at Hogwarts that year- that just gave them this warm, fuzzy, bad feeling inside.

But that wasn't the worst of it. A shadow followed the teacher and the two witches were in disbelief to realize that it was Professor Snape as he swept past them in his billowing black cloak, the trademark scowl plastered on his face.

"Class this is Mr. Snape. He's going to be helping me as an assistant teacher for a while," she explained and turning to the girls added, "To those of you who are new I am Mrs. Loveless and I shall be your English teacher."

Her voice seemed to them to be sweet as honey yet there was still something uncanny about her. And if she could allow Snape to enter the classroom there definitely had to be something about her not right.

The teacher was beginning to go into detail about these narrative things when the absent wizards rushed inside.

"Sorry we're late we got caught up in a bit of a fix," Ron tried to explain. He hoped the teacher wouldn't pull a McGonagall and threaten to do something nasty to them.

"Late as usual Potter, it doesn't surprise me."

The boys eyes bulged wide as they noticed the devious head of Slytherin.

Stuttering Harry stepped forward, "Professor… Didn't you leave here last night? We thought you'd be on your way back home."

"Well you were wrong and I should punish you for assuming such things. Minerva believes that we should keep an eye on you children- though I don't see why- so I have come here to assist Mrs. Loveless in her teaching. Now find your seats and 10 points for your tardiness."

They sat near Hermione and Ginny. Harry didn't like the idea of Snape being here but didn't show all that much. Ron on the other hand was grumbling to himself, his arms crossed as he sat sulking in his chair.

As she was listening to Mrs. Loveless' lecture on narratives Hermione noticed Ginny turn to her. "Man just when we think we're rid of him Snape has to show his great big pointy nose again," she muttered audibly enough only for the three other magical children to hear.

The next class of the day was math. Even though it turned out to be right across the hall it was difficult to find with the mob of students milling about the halls. It also didn't help any when there was a set of lockers in between the classes with a bunch more kids grouped around them. The heads of the students in the locker bay turned as they sighted the strange newcomers. The majority of the fuss was over Harry.

"Oh my god, it's Harry Potter and his friends!" a girl screamed, her hair was so blonde that it appeared to be almost white.

"He's so hot and Ron's cute too," another cooed in response.

She looked to be the odd girl from before who had called herself Stephannie. It wasn't just the girls going crazy. There were some boys whose mouths dropped to learn about Harry landing himself here. Either that or they merely shook their heads muttering that they had stolen their girls or drooling over the looks of Hermione and Ginny. Ron was about ready to give all of them a good fight if they wanted to mess with his sister and friends as he sent glares across the hall.

He sighed, "Uh Ron I don't think any of them can see you glaring and don't go trying to pick fights again."

The redheaded boy was going to argue with the other wizard, not in a mood to listen but then a man stepped out from one of the classrooms.

"The bells gone; get to class!"

Most of the kids then left and exasperated that they were late Hermione dragged them all into the math room before any of them could give a second thought.

Inside the room with once again a small numbered class they weren't surprised to find Professor McGonagall with the math teacher Mr. Bonnici. In fact they half suspected after seeing Professor Snape but they weren't exactly sure that she was in this classroom until that moment.

She strolled over to the side of the room where they sat and loud enough for the witches and wizards scolded, "You boys really do have a knack for missing the bell. Perhaps I really should turn you into a pocket watch."

"It's not our fault we couldn't find the class and got tied up by a bunch of groupies," Harry argued.

"Then perhaps a map. I'm sure you don't need one to find your seats."

As they sat down like they had been instructed Ron started complaining again. "That Mrs. Loveless can't really expect us to come up with ideas for a narrative by tomorrow. I don't even know what a narrative is."

"Then maybe you should have been paying attention Ronald," Hermione countered.

"But I didn't understand any of it. Come on Mione can't you do it for me?"

"I can't believe you! First you make us late for class and now you expect me to do your work. Well there's no way I'm doing your homework. In fact I'm not speaking to you for the rest of the day," the girl fumed in anger.

Harry shook his head, once again he and Ginny would be stuck in the middle of another one of the pair's fights.

The schedule of the blind school was pretty easy to follow once you knew it. There were classes throughout the morning and afternoon and a five minute break in between each one. Harry knew that his friend was eager to find the guys who had insulted their friends that morning but there was only five minutes to find their way around the building before the bell. So they were unsuccessful in locating them especially when the group of boys had had loads of time to learn their way around.

Harry was learning quite a bit about the side of the muggle world he had never seen with living with the Dursleys. There was so much interesting things he didn't know and by the time lunch rolled around- a couple classes later- he hungrily welcomed it.

Everyone in the school made for this big dining hall. It was around the area where the door by the residence was. Following the crowd they all steamed into the room large enough to cater the entire student body ready to chow down on some grub.

"FOOD, FOOD, FOOD," the gluttonous Ron sang though he only received strange looks as nobody joined him.

_I would be an idiot to join Ron but I am ready for some good, old fashioned, decent food, _Harry delighted in the idea as his stomach grumbled.

"That's enough Ronald," Hermione stated again being the serious, sceptical one, "Yes, we know there's food here but this place is almost as big as our Great Hall. Where do we sit?"

As they stood there, looking around the rows of tables the group tried to figure out what to do. Harry was thinking that they should probably ask someone for help but before he could make a decision Ron was bumped into by a blonde girl.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there," she mumbled.

Noticing the girl Ginny replied, "Oh, hey Brooke. Don't worry my brother here is fine. He can never notice anything when his mind's set on food."

"Who's this Ginny, a new friend of yours?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'd forgotten you hadn't met her. This is my roommate Brooke," Ginny replied.

Hermione decided to but in before there was another outburst of people going crazy over Harry, "Brooke do you have any idea where we're supposed to sit. Being new here we have no idea where to go."

"Sure you and Ginny can probably come to my table and the boys have the two tables in front of ours. The row get divided up by residence and the tables are by dorms," Ginny's roommate responded.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"Not a problem. I will warn you about eating the food though. Even if you're hungry what they serve at this place can be pretty disgusting. Everyone here usually gets stuff from the store we have upstairs," she suggested as the four followed Brooke to the intermediate section of tables.

Joining the guys at the table Harry and Ron were sitting next to a couple of tall guys. One of them had black hair the other's was a dirty blonde colour. Harry greeted them to be polite so they introduced themselves. The black haired guy's name was Jesse and the other was called Dylan but the wizards weren't really paying attention to the little bit of small talk that Jesse started to address.

Along with concentrating on what seemed to be an endlessly long wait for food their attention was taken up by glaring at the three from that morning who were now sitting across the table. Harry guessed that Ron was ready to continue their fight but Harry knew his best friend and Ron would not challenge them just yet. Not on an empty stomach and when he was so intent on filling his bottomless pit of a belly anyway.

Later after minutes of waiting a dish that was supposedly called food was placed in front of them. It was this strange looking plate of noodles mixed into what seemed an inedible meat mixture.

"It's called beeferoni but it's more like crap or bile," Dylan pointed out.

"You shouldn't say that about precious food. If it can go into my stomach it's gotta be good," Ron argued shoving a forkful into his gaping mouth.

Harry turned the food around on his plate contemplating the idea of biting into the unapitizing dish on his plate. Harry didn't take long to make his decision about the beeferoni.

Less than a second after Ron had shovelled down the stuff he gagged, "That's awful. How can they call something like this food? I can't even eat it and bloody hell am I starving."

_Well if Ron won't eat it then there's no way I'm going to. It must really be bad, _Harry swiftly decided.

Pushing away his plate he glanced over at the girls. They had seemed to realize the horrible taste of the food as well. Ginny sat making funny faces down at her plate but Hermione stomached the bile down. Harry guessed that with her stubbornness she didn't want to be rude to their Muggle hosts. She would try to eat everything on the plate though Harry wasn't sure if she would succeed in the task.

Ron's whining brought his eyes back to their own table, "I'm still hungry Harry!"

"Well it's not like I can do anything about it. I don't think we'll be able to get anything other than what they give us here," he replied.

"Come on Harry don't be so cruel. What about just a biscuit or something?"

"Oh yeah Ron like I was able to grab food before we left school and before you get any ideas they're muggles here, remember," Harry shot to quiet his friend. "You'll just have to go hungry for now mate"

"Fine but seeing how there's nothing edible here how bout we settle our argument," Ron suggested hungry for satisfaction as well as a meal.

"You'll have to wait for that too. We can't start a brawl in the middle of this hall with all these people. Especially not with the girls here to catch on, they wouldn't here of it."

"Sweet, those babes are in the dining hall," the blonde Steve remarked overhearing their conversation.

"How do you know they're babes you haven't seen em?" Brandon questioned in return.

"True but I've heard stories. And they gotta have some kind of bod on em if you think they're hot," Steve replied.

Harry grabbed his best friend's arm, "Hold it Ron I told you we can't start up a quarrel here." he changed his tone to a whisper so only Ron could hear, "I want to settle this too but we'll be with the girls most likely all day. I reckon we should wait until we're back in the residence after school then we can give em what's coming to them, a good thrashing."

"Alright mate. But this is going to be one hell of a long day."

"I know we'll just have to manage. Whatever speed it'll go by we have the girls with us and we've had classes with Snape and McGonagall all ready it can't be all that bad," Harry replied optimistically as he tried to settle down his friend.

Both boys sat in anticipation of the fun they would have with the guys who thought they could hit on their friends.

* * *

Emokidemokid - Not bad Kayla-m.f., not bad at all.

Pickle-c.o. - Hey I helped too.

Kayla-m.f. - Not much though.

Pickle-c.o. - I can't believe you fed them Beefaroni. shudders

Kayla-m.f. - What it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Pickle-c.o. - You know if the actually ate that shit they'd be dead right about noy you you.

Kayla-m.f. - Yeah.

Pickle-c.o. - THAT MEANS YOU'RE IN ACCRUATE!

Emokidemokid - Oh shut up you two.( covers their mouths) Sorry about that please drop a review since you're here.

Pickle-c.o. - (cough) Robert Lord of Fluff (Cough)


End file.
